


Six Years To The Day

by ticktockclockwork



Series: The Life and Times of Tick the Tock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork





	Six Years To The Day

When you live with Sherlock Holmes, you learn many things. One, don’t expect food to be in the fridge. Your house is now a makeshift mortuary and there is no point in being surprised at finding detached body parts in the vegetable tray. Two, don’t expect Sherlock to do the shopping. Unless it is for bone saws and chemical acids, then you are just on your own as far as edible food goes. Three, sleeping is a privilege, not a right. Four, girlfriends are not permitted. You are now dating Sherlock and there are conditions. The establishment of the relationship, as well, is to be unspoken. In fact, you probably won’t even know you are with him until you are the last person to realize it. And finally, five, learn to appreciate the little things. Like the way he’ll play you a lullaby even if he plays it at four in the morning. Or how he will somehow always know when you are craving anise candies or lemon heads.

The thing that took John the longest to learn, though, was interpreting his moods. Some days it was very easy. Sherlock had a very iconic sulking face and he only ever got it when he was dreadfully bored and without a case to work on. Then there were the times which were a little more difficult in which Sherlock was stumped but didn’t want to admit it. These moods usually ended in fights about Sherlock not including John and Sherlock calling John an idiot. Again.

Then there were the days where Sherlock was upset over things John couldn’t possibly know. sometimes it was bad memories of Sherlock’s time at Uni, or close-calls after a particularly dangerous bad guy attacked. Sometimes he was upset for no other reason than a shift in the mood.

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. Today was a day John had never seen and he was immediately worried. Breakfast was filled with sideways glances as John tried to discreetly watch his face. He wasn’t eating which by any other standard would be normal. But this was different. It wasn’t his same distracted nature. Normally he seemed to just forget to eat. This time he just didn’t look at all hungry.

He was listless too, kind of just floating about the apartment and ending up on the couch. He had the tele on and had settled on some mundane programme about trading houses to redecorate. John was at an absolute loss because no amount of asking got him any answers. So in a fit od desperation to figure out what was wrong with his partner, he sent a text to Mycroft.

The reply was quick and direct but no less impacting for its taciturn nature.

» Anniversary of father’s death.

John closed his phone and closed his eyes, building up some strength before heading back into the living room. Without asking or hesitating, he siddled up beside Sherlock and slowly wrapped his arms around him, lacing fingers into his hair and kissing his temple. Sherlock acted confused, looking to John even as he eased his arms around him and held on, fingers curling into his black and white striped shirt.

“Want to go get absolutely plastered?” John suggested as he pulled back and rest his forehead to Sherlock’s.

Sherlock hesitated before smiling, a sad, so very sad smile. But it was the first real emotion he’d showed today and John could appreciate that. “That sounds good. Your paying.” John laughed and leaned down to kiss him before nodding.

“Deal.”


End file.
